The Boy Who Couldn't Fight
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: The boy choked on his tears as he cried silently, "I-I want to fight too..."
1. Introduction: The Surprise

Vio: This is a side project for me, so I hope that you all will enjoy it~ *w*

I do not own DBZ/DBS!

I only own my adorable little oc, who's name I'm not revealing yet.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Surprise**

* * *

Bulma rubbed her eyes furiously before looking back down at the five little sticks that all said positive. There was _**no way**_ that she could be pregnant again!

Unless...The bluenette face-palmed at the memory of her and Vegeta weeks ago when Trunks, dear Kami, he was only one, could finally sleep by himself. The Saiyan had been very persistent that night and with her loneliness creeping into her soul, she easily gave in.

She took a deep breath and walked into her son's room. Trunks beamed as soon as he saw her, those same blue eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Oh sweetheart," she picked him up and hugged him close, "only a year goes by and you're already going to be a big brother."

Trunks sneezed, wide eyes glancing up at his mother who just smiled softly.

The scientist glanced towards the window, her reflection looking back. Tears burn in the corner of her eyes as she searches the bright sky in hopes of an answer for a question she doesn't even know.

"Everything will be ok." She whispers to herself as Trunks nods off, "Goku, Vegeta, and the others will defeat Cell and-…...everything will be fine."

Her mind tells her otherwise.

* * *

 **\- Seven months later -**

"….What?"

The doctor gave the woman and her parents a look of sorrow, "I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, but your child has DCM, or dilated cardiomyopathy."

Bulma ignored her mother's gasp, "You mean he has a weak heart?"

The doctor nodded, "These first few years of his life are going to be critical and he will be monitored twenty-four-seven if he is to survive."

Bulma could feel her heart breaking, "Do you...will he ever have a chance at life, Dr. Hiroshi?"

The man brushed through his salt and pepper hair, "If he manages to survive these first few critical years of his life then he might be able to leave around when he's...hmm...fourteen, maybe eighteen."

"That's just an estimate though," he warned, not wanting to get the woman's hopes up, "if he has a stroke or a seizure, then his chances of leaving will decrease to nothing."

The bluenette choked on her tears at the news. Her parents rushed over, trying to comfort her in any way they could.

Nothing would be able to heal the permanent scar upon her heart.

Her son was a halfa. Part human, part saiyan.

The thrill of fighting courses through his veins, but he will never be able to act on those urges to train, to become strong.

What was a mother to do?

* * *

I hope ya'll liked that little prologue~

Please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Yearned

Vio: I'm back with chapter one, yay! ^w^

Before we start though, I have a few things I want to point out.

#1: Bulma got pregnant around the beginning of the cell games, and my oc was born prematurely.

#2: No romance for my oc in this story, only family fluff.

#3: Of course, with the birth of an oc a butterfly effect isn't too far behind.

Now let's begin!~

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Boy Who Yearned**

* * *

 _"I...I want..."_

 _"What do you want child?"_

 _"To be free."_

 _"…..."_

 _"…..."_

 _"You want to be free?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Freedom comes with a hefty price child," those hardened orbs stare him down, "are you willing to pay for the freedom that you yearn for?"_

"Kael!"

Eyelids snap open to reveal wide, heterochromatic orbs that are clouded with confusion.

"About time," he looks over to see his nurse, "you almost missed breakfast."

The woman was wearing a short, white nurse's dress that had a red cross stitched over her left breast. Her wavy, hazelnut hair was pulled into a tight bun and she gave him a bright smile, her cocoa orbs shinning with mirth. The sound of her heels clicking soothed him as he sat up and pulled the thin, white sheets off.

He yawned and stretched, "Good morning, Ms. Aoi."

The woman giggled, "Good morning Kael, are you hungry?"

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly making him blush slightly, "Yes, what's on the menu today?"

"Hmm...bacon, eggs, pancakes, french toast, choice of fruit, and milk or orange juice."

Kael grinned, "Then just get me my usual.  
The nurse raised an eyebrow, "Two of everything?"

He nodded with a cheeky smile and Aoi shook her head, mumbling to herself as she walked out to go put in his order.

The boy, after making sure she was gone, slid off his bed before walking over to the medium-sized window that revealed the outside world. He watched people walking on the sidewalk and the cars that zoomed by.

Two women dressed in silk with pearls dangling around their skinny necks laughed and gossiped to each other.

A man walking his tiny terrier laughed as the pup rolled around in the green grass.

Three kids running and laughing as they played with their toy planes and kites.

He wanted that.

He _**yearned**_ for a taste of that, of freedom.

Kael's eyes then narrowed in confusion, what about that weird dream he had? Would it be possible for him to be given such a chance?

He glanced back out the window, only for a certain scene to catch his attention.

A small Blue Jay was throwing itself against the metal cage that it was currently trapped in. Kael saw the sign at the top of the small building.

 **'Henry's Pet Shop'**

He then noticed a pot-bellied man walking over to the bird's cage, "Damn bird," Kael's sneered, he could practically smell the booze from his room, "ain't worth nothin'."

The man grabbed the cage and made his way to the back, shutting the wooden door behind him.

Bitterness crawled up his throat and he pushed himself away from the window before climbing back up onto his bed, wheezing slightly.

* * *

"Trunks! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled out, "Hurry up, or we're going to be late!"

Vegeta grunted, sending his mate a glare while tugging at the tight shirt that she had forced him to wear.

"Hush woman, I tire of hearing you yell." The saiyan growled, "I've already heard enough from Kakarot's harpy."

That earned him a glare from the bluenette as she turned to look up the staircase, "C'mon Trunks, don't you want to see Kael?!"

"Coming mom!" The lavender-haired child yelled back as he grabbed a few toys and a bag before zipping downstairs where his parents awaited, "Goten's coming too, right mom?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "What does the brat mean, woman?"

Bulma sighed, knowing that her husband was going to be pissed, "I invited the Sons to come along and besides," she gave him a small grin, "they haven't seen him in almost a year now."

The man scowled, "I don't want Kakarot or his buffoonery anywhere near Kael or..." He stopped himself, "Never mind, it's too late for this one."

Trunks glared and Vegeta glared right back.

Bulma rolled her eyes at them, _'Hopefully they won't argue in front of Kael, if they do though...'_

A dark look crossed her face as she stared at her husband and son.

* * *

Hey guys, I know this one was kinda short, but I promise that they'll get longer as the story progresses. I'm thinking of doing a few one-shots for this story too.

Just leave a comment or PM me if you have an idea, the first will probably be about his name. You guys know how the briefs work with names, so why was he given a saiyan name? *w*

Anyways, please review? ;w;


	3. Chapter 2: The Visit and The Upcoming To

Vio: Back again with chapter two! I also, kinda, forgot to mention a couple of more things in the last chapter...hehe. ^w^'

#4: The Buu saga will be mentioned through Kael's eyes, and it won't be mentioned much either because the real stuff starts happening around dbs storyline.

#5: This story will not be very long, but I plan on making a sequel.

#6: A visual image of Kael.

Name: Kael Briefs

Eyes: Left: Coal black; Right: Sapphire blue

Hair: Raven black; shaggy – think of pre-teen Gohan's hairstyle and make it messier.

Age: 7

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Visit and The Upcoming Tournament**

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta, please?"

"I said no Kakarot!"

Kael cracked his eyelids open at the sounds of arguing that echoed down the hall. He put his book down and slid off his bed to go check out what was going on.

He peeked around the corner, only for a wide smile to appear on his face as he saw his family standing near the main desk, "Mom! Dad! Trunks!"

His brother ran over and pulled him into a big hug, "Hey little bro, did you miss me?"

Kael nodded eagerly and snuggled up to his older brother, "I missed you guys so much!"

Trunks just hugged him tighter while their parents and the Son family walked over. Bulma, after Trunks had pulled back, pressed a kiss to her youngest son's forehead. The boy nuzzled her cheek and Chi Chi wanted to fawn over how adorable and well-behaved the hybrid was.

Kael then looked up at his father and held up his arms much to the Son's confusion.

What happened next shocked them all except for Goku and Goten, who just smiled at the scene.

Vegeta picked his youngest son up, letting the boy snuggle into his chest.

"I missed you papa."

The hardened saiyan, not wanting the others to know that he had softened up considerable, grunted and gently hugged his son back. His son smiled softly, not needing his dad to say 'I love you.' back, he knew his papa loved him.

It was just hard for him to say gushy things like that aloud.

It was then that Kael noticed that he had an audience, "Uncle Goku! Auntie Chi Chi!"

His father set him down and the runt scrambled over to hug the two before tackling Gohan and Goten in a group hug. He was smiling and laughing, his heart feeling as if it was going to burst right out of his chest at any moment.

Although, he better not say that aloud.

His dark humor would not be taken in a light-hearted way.

"I'm glad you're all here!"

Bulma and Chi Chi giggled while the others smiled, or smirked. Trunks reached into his bag, pulling a large book out and handing it to his little brother, "Here ya go."

Kael almost squealed in happiness. _**Almost.**_ His saiyan pride held him back, but he did manage a wide smile before once again, tackling his brother into a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Trunks laughed, "No problem, little bro."

The hybrid tucked the book under his arm, "How's everything going?" He asked, wide heterochromatic eyes looking up at his parents.

"Well-"

Bulma was cut off as Goku practically shoved her aside, pissing both her and Vegeta off. Both glared at their rival/friend, but do to his complete obliviousness, they were ignored.

"There's a fighter's tournament comin' up!"

Kael tilted his head cutely, "Really?"

Goten nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Me an' Trunks are gonna fight!"

The lavender-haired boy snorted and crossed his arms while sending his friend a smirk, "Yep, and I'll beat'cha with both arms tied behind my back."

The youngest Son pouted, "I'll win!"

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

Gohan pushed his way between the squabbling boys, "Hey now, save it for the fight."

Kael felt sick as he watched the two argue. He hated feeling jealous of his big brother, but...he wanted to take his place.

He wanted to fly.

He wanted to train.

 _ **He wanted to fight!**_

The feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins as he dodged punch after punch. The sound of his fist smashing against his opponent's face, smirking as bone snaps and cartilage tears. The taste of copper in his mouth, ignoring the angry bruises and cuts on his skin.

He shivered unconsciously.

He never wanted Trunks to have this feeling of uselessness. _**Never.**_

"Oi," he looked up at his father, who had narrowed his eyes, "c'mere."

He swallowed and followed his father, "Yes papa?"

"You're fighting _ **it**_ again, aren't you?

Kael lowered his head, knowing what his father spoke of.

His primal side.

His nature was to fight and train so that he could become stronger, but alas, with a weak heart such as his, this primal side had to be locked up.

It would be his death to even attempt to train, much less to throw a punch.

Hell, it was killing him to fight this war with himself.

He was going to die either way.

A small flick to his forehead knocked him from his thoughts.

"Stop."

His father's black orbs seemed even darker, if that was possible.

"I can't-"

"You will."

A small strangled sob.

Big arms wrapping themselves around him, comforting yet solid.

Everyone had gone quiet, and as he sobbed harder, Kael knew it was his fault for bringing his dark thoughts forward.

It was always his fault.

* * *

The next day was quiet.

Kael hated the silence.

His skin itched, fingers twitched anxiously while he continued to look up at the dull ceiling. His family had stayed until sunset, when visiting hours were over.

Even then, his parents and brother had refused at first, not wanting to leave him in such a horrible mood. He had just smiled and did his best to soothe their worries.

His father's eyes never left him, even as they drove off.

It left him with a sense of foreboding.

"Kael?"

"Yes, Ms. Aoi?"

"Is everything alright, sweetie?"

He growled lowly – only his mother could call him that!

Something cold was pressed against his forehead, and he gritted his teeth as the silence echoed even louder.

"Get that off!"

"Oh, my!" The voice screeched causing him to flinch and snarl, "I need D-Dr. Hiroshi! Now!"

The squeaks of the cart wheels and shoes made his headache even worse.

The sounds of metal clashing against metal.

Yells and shouts echo down the long hallways into his room.

"Why won't you all just _**SHUT UP!**_ "

The noise just grew louder, closer even.

A sharp prick to his neck making him choke in surprise.

Everything faded to darkness soon after.

 _"wILL I EvEr bE FreE?"_

* * *

My poor little Kael's got some issues. TwT

I tried my best with Vegeta's reaction, but I might go back and re-do a few scenes. I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, please review? ;w;


End file.
